


Derek's Submission

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Derek, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Stiles, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mates, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Derek, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Explicit, kinks (bondage, spanking, toys), slash(sex between two men)<br/>Author Notes: I saw a request on Tumblr and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it. And more than 5k words later … this. I think I got them all. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>(...) = texting<br/>“...” = talking</p><p>  Inspired by:</p><p>http://freckledbuttchester.tumblr.com/post/62268546021/derek-wearing-panties-and-stockings-derek-being</p><p>-Derek wearing panties and stockings<br/>-Derek being tied to a bed and slowly fucked with a vibrator<br/>-Derek being spanked and then having his butt gently handled and rubbed after<br/>-Derek baring his throat to someone and letting them bite him all over<br/>-Derek asking to bottom and his partner slowly fingering him open until he comes all over himself untouched<br/>-Derek being unable to speak and being on the verge of tears as someone tells him he’s a good boy and how beautiful and wonderful he is<br/>sub!Derek (｡♥‿♥｡)</p><p>Edited for spelling errors. Sorry! All errors are my fault as I don't have a Beta Reader yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Submission

===========>>>========>>>

Derek felt like his nerves were shorting out. 

"You want ... what?" Stiles asked again, eyes huge and mouth open in disbelief. 

"I want to bottom and I want you to do it," Derek replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "We've had sex... but I've never been ... I want you to be in control. You can do whatever you want to me."

Stiles bit his lip at just what Derek wasn't saying. He wanted to let someone else be in control and he wanted that someone to be Stiles. He swallowed hard. "And you'll do whatever I say? Within reason of course."

Derek nodded without hesitation. "Nothing too extreme though."

Stiles gave another nod. "When?"

Derek shrugged. "Whenever."

"Fine. I have some stuff here," Stiles replied as his mind raced ahead of him an he turned to dig in his closet. "Here," he said as he threw a box over his shoulder in the wolf's direction. "Put that on. It'll be a good start."

Derek opened the box and raised an eyebrow at the contents. He plucked the silky teal panties out of the box and held them up. "You want me to wear these?"

"Yup," Stiles replied with a wicked grin. "And the beige stockings too. And unlike my shirts... I know those will fit. I bought them for you a while ago and then chickened out. Didn't want to push you away by being too ..." his hand flailed as he tried to find the right word.

"Kinky?" Derek finished for him as his other eyebrow rose. He felt a stirring in his gut at the thought.

"Yeah," Stiles had a small blush staining his cheeks. "Will you?"

Derek shrugged and toed off his shoes before stripping out of his pants. He hesitated for a second on his under-armor before shucking that too. He slowly slid the panties up, shivering a little at the feel of the cool fabric against his skin as he settled them into place. It felt weird but good.

"Stockings too," Stiles said, voice a little more commanding, as he watched Derek draw into himself as he adjusted.

Derek's head snapped up and his eyes dilated at the command. He reached back into the box and pulled out the stockings. He rolled them up and slowly slid them on like he'd seen done in movies. It was odd to feel his legs encased in something other than denim. 

"Great," Stiles breathed as he took in the site of Derek in the panties, stockings, and his gray Henley. "I need you to run to the store and pick up more lube. I'm almost out here and what I have planned for you? Get a big bottle. And leave the stocking and panties on."

Derek shivered as he reached over for his pants. He slowly slid the tight denim back up but the sensation was wholly different. Muted on his legs and intensified over his groin. "This is very distracting."

"That's kinda the point, Sour Wolf," Stiles replied as he turned back to his closet. he pulled out several unmarked and closed boxes. "See you in twenty?" 

Derek nodded and headed out the door. The feel if the silk on his cock was stirring a bit but he figured he'd be able to handle it. It was just a trip to the store and back. How hard could it be? 

The engine if the Camaro roared to life and the vibrations had a whole new affect on the wolf. He groaned a little as it made his dick twitch at the soft, almost slick feeling. He couldn't help the shudder that passed through him as he put it into gear and started off. He headed to the store with the feeling that this is going to be an ordeal. Squirming in his seat as the material of the panties stimulated him. 

Derek parked and rest his head against the wheel for a moment as he tried to gather his wits. He was grateful for the strength of his jeans because he's half hard just from the drive. He huffed out a laugh and got out. 

Walking; it turns out, is worse than driving. The material of the panties is constantly moving. Not just over his cock but his ass as well. He winced a he picked up the lube. Two bottles. Better safe than sorry, right? 

He paused at the checkout and grabbed a few candy bars and drinks. They might need to refuel if the smell of want and the look of evil on Stiles' face was anything to go by. 

Derek paid, trying to ignore the lecherous look on the cashier's face as she bagged his purchases. He felt his erection wilt a little at her attention as he made his way back out to the car. He sighed as he slid into the leather seats and relaxed a bit.

'Did she notice?' a traitorous part of his mind asked as he squirmed and his cock hardened again. Maybe the way the panties slid against his jeans showed something. Or maybe his pants rode down enough to expose them? Is that why Stiles had him wear them? So that someone would notice when he sent the werewolf out for lube?

He shook himself and sighed. His was hard enough to be straining against his jeans and knew he wouldn’t be able to drive like this. A quick glance and listen told him no one was near enough to hear or see and the light over his car was burned out. He carefully unzipped and watched as his erection poked out through the jeans, dark teal fabric wetted by the precome dripping from his slit. He pulled the material back a little and winced at the moan it tore from him. His legs felt super sensitized and his cock, practically ready to burst. He grabbed a few napkins from the glove box and gave himself a quick jerk off session, hand gliding over the head and tugging in his foreskin bye came in a matter of seconds and just barely managed to catch it. He sigh as he balled up the dirtied napkins and threw them in the trashcan in the back.

(Where you at, Sour Wolf? I've got lots in store and I'm just waiting here. -SS)

Derek groaned and quickly typed a reply. (OMW back. Sorry, Little Red.) He smiled a little as he carefully tucked himself back in and eased out. The silken material still stimulated him, but his orgasm made it far more bearable.

Derek took the quickest route back to Stiles' house, not wanting to keep him waiting too long. He snagged the bag and hurried up the walk, opening the unlocked front door cautiously because of the creaking noise it made.

"Come on up, Sour Wolf!" Stiles called cheerfully.

Derek turned, locked the door and headed up the stairs. He paused at the door to Stiles' room and took a breath. He could do this. It would be good. Stiles always seemed to know what he needed and that's why he'd asked the younger man to do this for him.

"Hey, Sexy Wolf," Stiles murmured as he opened his own door with a lecherous smirk on his lips. "Dad's gone for the night so we've got all the time in the world."

Derek shivered and shifted uncomfortably. He knew people thought he was good looking but he still wasn't used to hearing it from Stiles. "That's good," he said after a few moments.

"You got what we'll need?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied as he handed the bag over.

Stiles took the bag and looked inside before grinning widely. He reached up and scratched his fingers gently through the hair just behind Derek's ear. "That's my good, Sour Wolf," he murmured.

Derek's eyes closed most of the way as he leaned into the touch, knees feeling a little wobbly. He hummed his appreciation and let Stiles guide him into the room by the touch. 

"Yeah, my good boy gonna strip for me?" Stiles asked as he set the bag down and moved his other hand up to stcratch the other side

Derek whined and sank down to his knees at the stimulation. He loved having his scalp scratched, and Stiles started moving his hands all over as soon as Derek's knees hit carpet.

"Hey, we can't have sex if you're not naked. Unless you just want me to do this all night," Stiles said with laugh.

Derek shook his head slowly, not wanting to stop the hands that were now carding through his hair. "No, I still want you. But this..."

"I haven't done in a while. You're right. And I should because this relaxes you so much," Stiles replied as he pulled his fingers away from the thick black hair. "Go on. I've only got boxers on."

Derek huffed a little but started moving. He peeled off his Henley and dropped it onto the desk. He toed off his shoes and socks before moving onto his pants.

"You are unbelievably hot," Stiles murmured softly, knowing Derek would catch the compliment.

Derek shook his head and moved to unbutton his pants. He heard an intake of breath as he dragged the zipper down and saw Stiles' eyes dilate as the scent of his arousal spiked.

"You didn't wait for me?" Stiles asked, voice low.

Derek looked down, confused for a moment. "I couldn't drive," he said finally as he looked down to see the wet spot it the panties.

"I guess I'll just have to punish you then," Stiles replied, tone hard but playful.

"How so?" Derek asked, genuinely curious. He felt a shock of arousal at the thought of Stiles taking that kind of control.

Stiles looked thoughtful before pulling a small wooden paddle out if the box next to him. "How do you feel about spanking?"

Derek swallowed hard and nodded. "I'd try it," he managed to vocalize. "Where do you want me?"

Stiles sat in the edge of the bed and patted his legs. "Panties off and lay across my thighs."

Derek moved to comply, jeans left in a puddle on the floor as he stepped over them and then moved to pull the silky panties off.

"Leave the stockings for now," Stiles said as he watched the werewolf's hands move towards the material.

Derek shrugged and moved to lay across Stiles strong legs. He wiggled a bit, trying to get his half hard cock comfortable.

"I think ten should be a good start," Stile said as he twirled the paddle. He waited for a bit before bringing the wood down sharply on the well toned butt before him.

"What the hell is that made out of?" Derek gasped as he felt his butt sting longer than normal.

"You like? It's mountain ash with a mild wolfs-bane laquer," Stiles replied as he stroked the paddle. "Made it myself. Well, I had a bit if help from Deaton. It's a prototype for a bat I had in mind. You know, for personal protection?"

Derek nodded as another strike landed without warning. "Very effective. But aren't you worried about the wolfs-bane?"

"No. Even if it gets in you, it can't kill you and i have some on hand in case," Stiles replied as he struck again. Derek's butt had started turning red. "I tried it out on Scott's thigh and Issac's arm first. Just to be certain."

Derek swallowed hard as the mild pain radiated out from his backside. He'd never had something last like this before. He'd been hurt before; obviously, but nothing with this kind of feeling before. His cock seemed to be taking a keen interest as another smack landed and he let out a groan.

"Is my beautiful wolf enjoying his punishment?" Stiles cooed as he let a warm hand glide gently over the heated flesh.

"I'm not beautiful," Derek countered even as he leaned into the contact.

"You are to me," Stiles replied a he pulled his hand back and landed another blow. He watched as the tight muscle wiggled a bit. He grinned as he landed another strike but only on the left cheek and then one only on the right. "But would you feel better if I said handsome?"

Derek shook his head in denial even as his body practically vibrated as he waited for the last two hits.

"You," Stiles practically snarled as he hit harder than any strike before. "Are!" he landed the last hit and the room practically reverberated with the sound of Derek's shocked cry of pain.

"Okay..." Derek whined as the paddle was set down and the long, dexterous fingers moved over his sore, abused flesh.

"You're such a good wolf," Stiles cooed as he massaged the bright red skin before him, making sure to caress every inch. "Strong and brave."

Derek whined at the praise. He felt like he didn't deserve such kind words and he felt tears gathering as he let Stiles continue.

"Hey, you’re my gorgeous wolf," Stiles continued. "All mine," he repeated as he continued to massage the butt before him. Fingers soft and soothing after the heat and sting of the paddle. He watched as the flesh slowly returned to it's normal pale color. "I love you, Derek."

Derek let a tear skip by as he moved to curl up and onto Stiles, pushing the smaller man back into the bed. He kept his head tucked under Stiles' chin as he pulled himself together. He shuddered as he felt Stiles wrap his arms around him.

"You okay, Big guy?" Stiles asked waited a few minutes of quiet from Derek.

"Yeah... Dare I ask what else you had in mind?" Derek asked as he sat up. "I ... I'm sorry about... that..."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Don't be. You needed it. And you needed to know that someone cares about you. And I do. And if need be, I won't hesitate to beat it into your backside."

Derek nodded and leaned over to kiss Stiles, tongues pressing against each other slow and sweet. He pulled back with a groan. "Now, about you taking me...?" 

Stiles gave a wicked grin and pulled back. "I want to tie you up and have my way with you. Will you let me?" he asked in reply. 

Derek looked at the rope attached to the headboard. Looked to be some kind of silk and probably he could tear it if he needed to. But Stiles... this was his Stiles and he wouldn't need to. He'd already proven that several times over. So he nodded and moved to lay back on the bed. 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded as he shucked his boxers and moved to the head of the bed as the werewolf stretched out and got comfortable for him. He let his long, dexterous fingers moved to carefully but firmly bind Derek's hands to the railing before he pulled back to look him over. "How's that?"

Derek gave a small, experimental tug. He was right in knowing he could shred the rope if he wanted or needed to but it was there as a reminder of how much he trusted Stiles. "Good. I like it. Reminds me I trust you."

Stiles gave another grin and pulled a pillow under Derek's lower back before grabbing the lube. "Okay. My turn, I want your feet on the bed, legs spread, and I want you to relax," he said, tone confident as he put the lube between his thighs to warm it. He got a dollop and spread it over his fingers before kneeling on the end of the bed. He let his fingers drift down Derek's legs towards his entrance. "Just ... don't crush me between your thighs, okay?"

Derek huffed out a laugh but nodded. "I will do my best."

Stiles rolled his eyes but continued until his fingers were circling the tight pucker of Derek's anus. He pressed slowly inside, letting Derek's body accept him and just let his finger sit there for a moment. 

Derek groaned, "Move already..."

Stiles grinned and nipped at Derek's raised knee before pushing in again, twisting his finger at the same time. "You tell me if it gets to be too much?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded as Stiles pulled his finger out to add more lube before plunging back inside. 

Stiles moved carefully until he felt the muscle start to give before pulling out to add more lube and another finger. Stretching the muscle more. He heard Derek grunt but saw a head shake that meant he was fine so he started scissoring his fingers, adding more lube. He added a third finger and heard a gasp as he brushed over Derek's prostate.

"More," Derek whined as he rotated his hips a little. 

"At my pace, Handsome Sour Wolf," Stiles crooned and maneuvered his fingers to strike Derek's prostate again. He heard a whimper followed by a moan. A fat drop of pre-come slid down Derek's hard red cock. "Just keep those hands in the ropes. Or I'll be forced to punish you again."

Derek shivered but nodded and carefully kept his hands in the ropes, holding them so he couldn't rip through them with his claws if he wasn't careful. The build in his gut was almost overwhelming. "Stiles..." he whined and rocked his hips again as the younger man pressed more firmly against his prostate. 

"You like that?" Stiles asked as he repeated the motion and watched as Derek's uncut cock dripped harder and twitched. He gave a soft, kitten lick and savored the flavor.

Derek whined, long and high in the back of his throat. He tried to hold still as his hips rocked in small circles against Stiles' long, clever fingers. "I think..." he tried, the words punched out if him by a strong strike to his prostate.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I didn't catch that," Stiles asked politely as he continued to press into the wolf's prostate. 

"I'm gonna...cum," Derek finally managed to gasped his whole body started to shiver. He bucked onto the fingers inside him as his head thrashed on the pillows.

Stiles admired the view of corded muscles straining against themselves as Derek fought his own instinct to finish it. "Go on then," Stiles crooned as he aimed for and mercilessly stimulated the small nib of flesh inside his boyfriend. "Cum for me," he demanded in the same tone from earlier.

Derek whined again and his whole body bucked and bowed as he came in harsh spurts, clamping down on Stiles' fingers as the other man worked him through his orgasm. He managed to keep from shredding the ropes even though his fangs and claws were out and he howled his way through his orgasm.

"Hey..." Stiles soothed softly as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the towel he'd put by the bed before moving up and petting through the dark, sweaty hair of his lover. He leaned down pressed a gentle kiss to Derek's slack lips.

"Mmm," Derek hummed as he slowly came back to himself. He kissed Stiles back with an almost goofy looking smile on his face, fangs pulled back in to his gums again.. He flexed his hands and slowly retracted his claws. "That was..."

"Anal orgasm. Also known as a prostate orgasm," Stiles replied with a smug smile on his face. "The Internet is my friend. And yours."

"You never cease to amaze me," Derek mumbled as he leaned up for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sour Wolf," Stiles murmured as he returned the kiss. "You know. I'm not done with you yet."

Derek whined but looked curious.

Stiles reached into his box of tricks and pulled out a slim dark blue vibrator and waved it in Derek's line of sight. "If you think you can handle it. After you drink some water, of course."

Derek swallowed hard and realized his mouth was dry and nodded. "That would be good."

Stiles bobbed his head and moved over to his desk where he had a few bottles of water waiting, complete with flexible straws. He uncapped one of the bottles, put a straw in it and offered it to Derek. The werewolf took a grateful sip and leaned back to rest a moment before leaning up for more. "You think you can keep going?" he asked with a wicked but gentle smile. 

 

"Yeah, don't know if I'll survive the night though," Derek joked, pupils blown wide as he looked up at Stiles. 

 

Stiles laughed with him and pressed another kiss to Derek's lips. "I think you can handle it," he murmured softly as he added a generous amount of lube to the vibrator and gently pressed it against Derek's still sensitive opening. "Ready?"

 

"Ready," Derek murmured softly. He groaned as the toy pushed inside of him and pressed against the spots Stiles' fingers had been able to reach. He was barely starting to get hard but the thought that Stiles wanted him again, and wanted to do this to him was turning him on more than the stimulation from the toy itself. 

 

"How's that, big guy?" Stiles asked almost conversationally as he flicked the switch on the end of the toy and strong vibrations started moving though it and into Derek. 

 

"Stiles!" Derek cried out, body straining against his bonds and his own strength as the pleasure rocked through him. He managed to calm himself a little as Stiles readjusted to toy off of his prostate. "Too much," he panted.

 

"Sorry about that," Stiles soothed as he used his free hand to card through Derek's hair gently. "Is this better?"

 

Derek nodded mutely as he tried to pull himself together. He groaned as his cock started to harden again, turned on by the stimulation and the smell of Stiles' pheromones. 

 

"Look at that, and I thought I was supposed to be the horny teenager?" Stiles laughed as he used his free hand to readjust himself. "You look incredible like this," he continued as he walked his fingers up Derek's chest to flick slowly against a nipple. "Spread out for me. Tied and writhing. Gorgeous and pliant to whatever I ask of you."

 

Derek shook his head even as his hips bucked up from the stimulation. "Stiles..." he whined. "Please..."

 

Stiles gave a wicked grin and pushed the vibrator in far enough to get caught on the slightly larger nub at the end of the shaft. He gave it a little wiggle before pulling his hands away and standing. "You want me inside you that badly?" he asked, voice low and husky as he drank in the sight before him. 

 

Derek nodded wordlessly as the vibrations continued to assault his body. 

 

"Use your words, Derek," Stiles admonished gently. "I want to hear you say it."

 

"Yes! Please, fuck me," Derek whimpered as Stiles dragged his hands up the werewolf's still clothed legs. He ran his nails up and down the stockings a few times, the muted feeling drove Derek even more wild. His hypersensitive skin practically shivering with the sensation. 

 

"Alright then. But let's get these off first," Stiles relented as he hooked his fingers into the band of the stocking on Derek's left leg and slowly dragged it down and off. He ran his nails back up the freed hairs on his lover's legs before moving to the right. He repeated the process, smirking as Derek's whole body jerked and trembled slightly. "Still good?"

 

"Good... god, Stiles," Derek muttered as he let his legs fall open, the vibrator moving around inside of him slightly. There was a flush running up from his chest to his cheeks and down onto his legs a bit. His muscles trembled as he tried to hold himself in check while he waited for Stiles to take him. "Please..."

 

Stiles smiled slowly and reached down and turned the vibrator off. He dumped it on a towel on the floor before grabbing the lube. "You think you're ready for me? Or should I lube up?"

 

Derek looked torn between the choices. He whined before the answer came to him. "Whatever you want, Stiles. You own me tonight."

 

Stiles' eyes dilated and he sucked in a sharp breath. "Such a good boy for me," he murmured as he used a little lube to get himself ready. He knelt on the bed and ran his hands up the sculpted sides before moving back down again. He rested long fingered hands on each of Derek's knees and spread him further. "Relax for me, my handsome Sour Wolf," he crooned. 

 

Derek nodded and managed to relax his whole body. He closed his eyes and took a breath before realizing Stiles wasn't going to start until he had his eyes open. "I'm ready."

 

"Good," Stiles replied as he pressed in slowly but relentlessly. He gave a groan of his own as he finally bottomed out, relishing the tight heat he was suddenly encased in. It was nothing like his own hand or Derek's mouth. it was so much better. "So good," he murmured reverently. "You're so tight. Even after I opened you with my fingers and a vibe. You're still tight."

 

Derek huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan as Stiles rotated his hips and gave an experimental thrust. "Werewolf. My healing makes me tighten up," he replied. "It would take a long time before my body stopped doing it and slowed it down to a human level."

 

Stiles whined as he gave a harder thrust. "Yeah? So you'll be virgin tight every time I fuck you?"

 

"Every time you make love to me," Derek countered as he tried to lean up for a kiss. 

 

Stiles let his hands move from Derek's knees to his hips and leaned in for the kiss. He kissed slowly and languidly while his hips worked in an increasing rhythm. "Yeah. I am making love to you now," he said as he broke the kiss to gasp for breath. He changed the angle slightly, aiming to hit Derek's prostate. He succeeded on the fourth thrust inward and was rewarded with a slight howl. 

 

"Stiles!" Derek cried as he thrust his hips back to meet the roll of Stiles' hips. His whole body tightened as he felt his prostate struck. It was even better now that his Mate was inside of him and he whined for more. 

 

"You liked that, didn't you?" Stiles huffed as he worked to strike the same spot on each inward plunge. He huffed as he felt Derek's muscles ripple around him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate and leaned in for another kiss to help bring Derek closer. "Please tell me you're close," he gasped before he started the kiss. 

 

Derek nodded into the kiss, shocked he was ready to cum again so soon. He'd never had it like this and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to stop having it like this. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away to make sure Stiles got enough air. "So very close. You gonna cum inside me?"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles panted as he pounded harder with each thrust, using muscles he never thought he's use and trying to bring his lover over with him. He leaned down to mouth at Derek's exposed neck, and grazed his teeth over the pale skin. "Can I?" 

 

Derek nodded and tipped his head back further. "Yeah," he whined again as he felt blunt, human teeth on one of his most vulnerable spots. 

 

Stiles grinned as he sucked and nibbled on Derek's neck, marking him up until some of the marks didn't fade right away. He growled a little, imitating Derek when he was claiming Stiles and continued to suck and lick up and down Derek's neck. He scrapped his teeth along the dark, stubbled jaw as he continued in his nearly relentless pace.

 

"Stiles..." Derek whined again, he'd never felt this exposed. Nor had he ever wanted to. He'd never bared his neck to a lover before and it felt amazing and freeing to do this for Stiles. 

 

"Derek!" Stiles cried as he threw his head back and started to cum. 

 

Derek howled as he felt Stiles cum. The scent in the air, the feel of the other twitching inside of him, the look on his face, all drove Derek to follow on the heels of Stiles' orgasm. He heard the windows rattle even as the ropes started to fray from his bucking. He managed to hook his heels behind Stiles' butt to hold him inside as they both came down. 

 

"That was an impressive howl," Stiles panted into Derek's still marked neck. He lapped at one of the darker marks, enjoying the look of it on Derek's nearly perfect skin. 

 

Derek blushed a little but tipped his head back again to let Stiles have his way. "Sorry."

 

"Nah, don't be. We're both consenting adults," Stiles countered as he sucked on the mark he'd already left. "So, unless the neighbors call to complain, we're good." He sighed blissfully as he felt himself start to soften and slip out of Derek's body. 

 

"If you say so," Derek replied with a quirked eyebrow. He whined quietly as he felt Stiles slip from inside him but was comforted by the weight of him on his chest. "You going to untie me? Or am I to free myself?"

 

Stiles laughed and pulled himself up a little to reach the ropes. He untied them from Derek's hands but left the rope attached to the headboard. "Better?"

 

"Almost," Derek replied as he wiggled them further up the bed and then caught the blanket with a foot. He caught the blanket with his hand before reaching around on the floor for one of the towels. "We need to clean up a little before we fall asleep. You wanna do it, since you've melted most of my bones?"

 

Stiles laughed and grabbed the towel from Derek's toes to wipe them up with. He balled it up after and dropped it on the floor again before draping himself across the broad chest under him. He felt the blanket pulled over the two of them and sighed in contentment. "So... how was it?"

 

Derek raised and incredulous eyebrow at the question. "Are you kidding me?"

 

"No."

 

"It was perfect. Almost overwhelming, but perfect because it was you."

 

"So we could... maybe do this again in the future?"

 

"Maybe. But right now I want sleep," Derek growled as he closed his eyes and felt Stiles drift off to sleep next to him. Both of them content in the knowledge that they were loved. 

 

The End


End file.
